1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel in which a scan electrode and/or a sustain electrode overlaps with a barrier rib.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, in a plasma display panel, a barrier rib formed between a front panel and a rear panel forms one discharge cell. Main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He) or a mixture (He+Ne) of neon and helium and inert gas containing a small amount of xenon (Xe) are filled in each discharge cell. Such a discharge cell is collected in plural, thereby forming one pixel. For example, a red discharge cell, a green discharge cell, and a blue discharge cell are collected and form one pixel.
In such a plasma display panel, when discharge is performed using high frequency voltage, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet rays and excites phosphors provided between the barrier ribs, thereby embodying an image. The plasma display panel is attracting attention as a next generation display apparatus due to its slimness and lightweigtness.
As described above, in the plasma display panel, the discharge is generated in the discharge cell, thereby displaying the image. For example, reset discharge, address discharge, and sustain discharge are generated. The address discharge is discharge for selecting a discharge cell generating the sustain discharge, which is main discharge for displaying the image, from the plurality of discharge cells.
Meantime, the conventional plasma display panel has a drawback of weakly generating the address discharge for selecting the discharge cell generating the sustain discharge.
Accordingly, in the conventional plasma display panel, there is a drawback in that, since the sustain discharge is not generated in the discharge cell in which the sustain discharge should be generated, the image is deteriorated in screen quality or is not even embodied.